Fidget Spinners
by Pebblemist is Hamiltrash
Summary: Lighthearted, fluffy, slighty AU drabble in which Barry and Cisco purchase some fidget spinners, then proceed to drive Caitlin insane with them.


_**Lighthearted, fluffy, slighty AU drabble in which Barry and Cisco purchase some fidget spinners, then proceed to drive Caitlin insane with them.**_

"Caitlin! Cait _lin! Caitlin!_ " Cisco Ramon burst into the main Cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs, shouting his best friend/coworker's name as if his life depended on it. Said best friend/coworker's head shot up, brown eyes wide as she instantly assumed something was wrong.

"What's going on!?" Dr. Caitlin Snow leapt to her feet- not an easy feat for someone wearing four-inch heels, mind you-her heart springing into her throat. "Is it another metahu- oh..."

The doctor relaxed, her fear quickly facing into annoyance as her gaze rested on Cisco- good ole Cisco, his long hair a mess, his Big Bang Theory tee, grinning from ear to ear like he had just won the lottery.

"What is it, Cisco?" she deadpanned, used to these kinds of overly-exaggerated bursts of excitement.

Cisco laughed, moving to grab something out of his pocket. "Calm down, Cait! Everything's _fine._ Check out what I just got!"

Raising her eyebrows, Caitlin turned her attention to the all-too familiar object in Cisco's hand. She let out a long, loud groan. "Cisco Ramon, for the love of God, please tell me you did _not_ purchase a _fidget spinner!"_

Cisco smirked, bouncing on his toes like an excited child. "I did," he giggled, proceeding to spin it.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You _didn't."_

"I did."

Caitlin groaned again, rolling her eyes. "Could you be _any more immature?"_

"Nope," Cisco said, popping the 'p.' He was obviously enjoying this- way more than he should have, in Caitlin's opinion. She had voiced her thoughts on the latest fad countless times, and Cisco knew better than anyone that she _despised_ them.

The fidget spinner slowed to a stop after a moment, and Caitlin cringed as he spun it again... and again... and again. She didn't see the point of it whatsoever. The things were _everywhere-_ it was as if people couldn't _function_ without them anymore!

It had started with just kids, then expanded until everybody in Central City seemed to own at least one of them, no matter their age. Just this morning, while grabbing a coffee from CC Jitters, an elderly man in front of her had been spinning away at his like his life depended on it.

And it seemed Caitlin was the only person with anything negative to say about them.

The doctor rolled her eyes and returned to her desk, sitting down and breathing an annoyed sigh.

"Where's Ba-" Caitlin paused, blinking rapidly as yellow electricity whipped past her, and Barry Allen suddenly appeared before her eyes- "-rry. Oh, there you are."

The speedster smiled sheepishly, his eyes focused on the ground to avoid Caitlin's sharp, judgmental brown gaze. "Sorry I'm late, guys."

"You're always late," Caitlin pointed out, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Finally, someone to take her side on the whole fidget spinner ordeal. "Oddly enough. You'd think you would be early, considering you are the 'fastest man alive' and all. What's the excuse this time?"

Barry scratched at the back of his neck with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other. "Weeeeell," he said, drawing an exasperated groan from Caitlin as he showed off a new, shiny red fidget spinner.

Cisco's smug grin widened, and he stopped his spinner to show Barry. "Yo, cool! You got one too! Caitlin here thinks they're stupid."

"They are!" the doctor retorted. "I'm standing right here, you know."

The speedster shrugged. "Eh. They're everywhere. Figured I'd get one before they're out of fashion. Besides, they're kind of fun."

 _They should have never_ been _in fashion in the first place,_ thought Caitlin. Bar- _ryyyy,"_ she growled, her annoyance through the roof as the forensic scientist spun his fidget spinner. "Why? Just why!? What is the point? Why would you waste your money on something so... so _stupid!?"_

Cisco pouted, pretending to be hurt by her words. "Ouch. Somebody didn't have their coffee this morning!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, unable to keep back a slight smile. "I just don't understand the appeal of staring at a spinning piece of plastic like a brain dead toddler." she sipped at her coffee, breathing a sigh.

Barry laughed. "I... honestly don't understand either. But hey, I've spent ten dollars on worse thi-"

Cait promptly spat out the coffee, appalled. " _Ten dollars!?"_

"Dude, I only paid two for mine!" Cisco said, just as appalled as Caitlin was. Ten dollars for a spinning piece of plastic? No thanks.

"You are insane," Caitlin told Barry pointedly. "Do you know how much you can buy that's actually _useful_ for ten dollars?" she snorted, returning to her desk with a roll of her eyes.

Cisco laughed. "I'm pretty sure we're all pretty insane in some way or another."

The doctor snorted again.

"He's not wrong," Barry pointed out. "Fighting metahumans can do that to ya."

Caitlin just rolled her eyes. "You two are insufferable!"

"But you love us," Barry and Cisco both said in unison. The brunette breathed a long, soft sigh, a smile gracing her features.

"Yeah. I do."


End file.
